Vocaloid School Stories
by TriforceSoul
Summary: A story about the Vocaloid characters in school, contains many pairings, main one: Miku x Len
1. Chapter 1: School

**Vocaloid School Stories – Chapter 1: New school**

It was early in the morning, and Miku was already awake. She combed her long greenish-blue hair, tied them into two pigtails and then headed to her school. It was her first day, she was very happy. But, she was very nervous since it was her first time in a mixed school. She had always been in only-girls schools. She grabbed her luggage and went by car to her new school.

As she entered through the gate, she noticed quite a lot of students. Classes were starting the next day. She went into a big building and saw what she hated the most: STAIRS. She went to the third floor and unlocked the door, which had the number 151 on it, with the new key she had been given. Excited, she opened the door to see what kind of place she would be living in for the next 3 years.

Not bad.

A big room, 15x12 meters approximately, beautiful curtains, a bathroom and a TV. At a corner of the room, there were two beds, so that meant she'd live with another person.

She was rushing to the bed nearest to the window as she heard somebody opening the door. "Miku, is that you?" she recognized the voice and turned around to see her best friend from her older school, Rin Kagamine leaning on her new bedroom's door.

"Miku, I'm so happy!" Rin said as she got closer to her best friend.

"I didn't know you had transferred to this school, Rin" said Miku as they were hugging.

"I just wanted to follow you, school wouldn't be the same without you and your cute hair!"

"Ha, ha, you never change, do you?" Miku giggled as they stopped hugging.

They started unpacking while they talked about the school and the new friends they were about to make. Time passed quickly. When they looked up, they saw that the clock read 8:37pm already, so they decided to go to bed. They took a bath and got into their pajamas, and decided to sleep together in Miku's bed.

"Why aren't we getting another roommate?, that way it'd be much more fun" cried Rin as she was getting into Miku's bed.

"I'm ok just being with you, Rin" Miku said softly as she covered her body with the blankets.

Rin got red, like a tomato, and trying to end the awkward moment she said "I-I'm nervous, this is our first time in a mixed school, I wonder how things will go…"

"Don't worry, we will be fine, I won't let anybody touch you, if some guy tries to do something to you, I will just beat him with my sword" Miku smiled confidently.

"Really? That is good to know, you are very good at kendo, I'm feeling better now" Rin said, lying on the bed.

"By, the way, didn't you say your twin brother attended this school?" Miku asked naively.

Rin turned as red as a tomato (again) and started looking the other way. She muttered something hardly audible "Well, I-I umm my brother, well he is, umm"

"Is something wrong?" Miku asked concerned

"No!" Rin shouted and got up from the bed "It's just that, well you see, I don't have a good relation with my brother, and he is pretty scary, too" Rin finished softly. It seemed she was scared.

"Hmmm, I see, could you tell me more?" Miku asked Rin politely, she knew something was wrong.

"He would often tell me scary stories when we were little, I used to sleep with my mom almost every night because of the nightmares I had, even when we grew up he still liked to bother me, like last Christmas, it was our birthday, guess what he gave me!"

"I have no idea," Miku replied, confused.

"I opened the box, took out the wrapping and I found black PANTIES!" Rin screeched as she took them out and showed them to Miku.

"H-hey! Where did you get those from? Were you hiding them or something?" asked a freaked out Miku.

"He is a pervert, even with his sister, he is always going out with different girls, who knows how far he has gone with them!, now I'll have to see him almost every day, now that is a nightmare!" Rin cried and covered her head with the blankets.

"Didn't I say I was going to protect you? You don't need to worry, just leave that pervert to me!" Miku promised confidently, winking at Rin.

"Thanks a lot," Rin mumbled quietly, tired, and started closing her eyes.

Miku was also sleepy, so she and Rin drifted into asleep.

Night Passed very quickly.

-In the morning-

* * *

><p>The sun was already out, the room filled with light and both Miku and Rin were deep in sleep. The clock's alarm started ringing, but it only managed to wake up Miku.<p>

"Rin," Miku yawned as she said the name, "Could you please turn that thing off?" asked Miku, almost asleep again, when she noticed Rin was not even awake, and was snoring.

"I guess I will have to wake her up" Said Miku in a sleepy voice. She tried to wake up Rin by shaking her shoulders. Rin opened her eyes, but was a complete zombie.

They turned off the alarm, got changed and they headed to the mess hall. As they ran due to being late, Rin crashed into a pink-haired girl and they both fell to the floor.

"Ughh, I'm sorry" Rin groaned as she tried to stand up, having landed on the floor.

"Don't worry, it's fine," said the pink-haired girl. "My name is Megurine Luka."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hatsune Miku" Miku introduced herself as she helped Rin to stand up.

"And my name is Kagamine Rin," introduced Rin, tying her ribbon to her head.

"Should we have breakfast together? You seem like good people." Asked Luka, elegantly.

The girls agreed and started walking headed for breakfast.

"Are you new to this school? I have never seen you before." inquired Luka.

"Yes, we are, we used to be in an only-girls school" Miku answered.

"I see, it must be difficult, being new, especially because this is a mixed school." Luka noted while she was looked at Miku and Rin as if she was sorry for them.

They continued walking and got to the mess hall, they had breakfast and headed for the auditorium to hear the opening speech for new students. They sat together and waited for a long time; everybody else was talking and taking photos.

"I wonder who will be the nerd giving the speech this time," Rin moaned as if she was desperate to get out.

"That is rude, not all smart people are nerds," Luka explained as if she was trying to defend herself.

"Yeah, Rin, that was rude," Miku said supporting Luka.

"Well I'm sorry, but I get annoyed and bored when I have to wait for a long time!" Rin exclaimed as she yawned.

"Hey, look, some guy is getting to the microphone" Miku said as she pointed the stage, her eyes and Rin's growing as big as dining plates.

The whole room calmed down when a handsome, blonde guy with blue eyes, similar to Rin's, got to the middle of the stage. Girls from the whole school were screaming and getting excited for that guy. Miku's heart started pounding faster, like she had been running for a long time. She was about to join the screaming girls when she heard Rin say...

"Onii-sama!, No way, he never told me anything " She looked quite surprised.

"Oh, is he your brother?, no wonder why you look so alike," noted Luka in a confident way, ignoring Rin's surprised face.

"Miku, hey, Miku! Are you listening?" Rin was trying to get Miku's attention, but she was completely lost in her fantasy. She had fallen in love with the guy she had promised to hit with a sword until he bled to death (well, she didn't exactly say that, but she had thought about it).

He introduced himself, and his name was indeed, Len Kagamine. He gave his speech, it wasn't very long, but it was ok.

After some more speeches, they headed to their classrooms, Luka headed another way as she was one year older than them.

"I'll see you after classes, good luck!" Luka shouted over the noise of the other students, and headed to her own classroom. Miku & Rin continued walking to her classroom: 1-B

"Miku, are you ok? You've been kind of silent since the opening speech." Rin asked as she opened the classroom's door.

"I'm okay, I-I just think that your brother is, you know like, umm-"

"Like a jerk?" offered Rin, amused.

"No, he is kind of… cute.." Miku turned red and headed to the middle row, Rin, pallid like a ghost, followed her and grabbed the seat next to her friend.

"Rin, are you ok?" Rin turned to face her best friend with a cold eyes. Miku was afraid; it was the first time she saw her like that.

"No way! You told me you were going to protect me from Len, and you end up falling in love with HIM?" Rin cried looking at Miku's eyes.

"Falling in love with whom?" Rin turned and saw her brother right behind her. He had been the one who said that sentence.

"What are you doing here?" she shouted so loudly that the whole class looked at her. She was embarrassed, and tried to avoid eye contact with them.

"See what happens when you lose your temper?" Len chuckled, making fun of Rin. He turned and noticed Miku was looking at him. "Who is this pretty lady?" he asked, looking at Miku, who looked away quickly.

"You'd better not get close to her, she is MINE!" Rin screamed in a defiant way, looking angrily at Len.

"I see…Rin, do you have problems with you sexuality?, are you like, you know, a lesbian?" Len was digging his own grave. When Rin was angry she wouldn't stop raging for several hours.

"I was just saying, I won't let you put your perverted hands on her!" Rin attempted to punch her brother, but Miku grasped her arm and made her sit down.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hatsune Miku" Miku introduced politely while she tried to calm Rin down..

"I see, that is a cute name, why don't you come with me after-"

"NEVER!" Rin interrupted and again, she shouted so loud that everyone turned to stare at her. After that, she just laid her forehead on her desk, looking sad and embarrassed.

"Rin…don't worry I won't go with him anyways" Miku comforted in a soft voice petting her best friend on the head.

"Huh? Do you have other plans?" Len asked, confused, as if he had never heard a girl telling him "no".

"Yes! I had told Rin and Luka-senpai to go shopping with me" She explained cheerfully, smiling brightly. Len glanced at her, blushing a little, but he quickly turned away.

"I guess it can't be helped" Len looked the other way and moved to the seat behind Miku. Just as he plopped himself down, the new teacher came in. Miku felt high school wasn't starting just as she had planned, but still she felt very excited. She knew things would get better even with Rin's problems with her brother.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the first part<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Arrangement

**Vocaloid School Stories – Chapter 2: Arrangement**

It was morning, Miku was about to leave for breakfast. Rin was in bed, coughing and temperature as hot as lava.

"I can't believe you got sick in our second week of classes," commented Miku as she covered Rin with some blankets.

"Sorry, I guess I'm not used to this place's environment," replied Rin, breathing heavily and coughing.

"Stay here, I'll come back in a minute with breakfast for you and some tea," Miku smiled gently at her friend.

"Thanks," Rin said softly, closing her eyes.

Miku left and came back 5 minutes later together with Luka.

"Rin, we brought you some tea and your breakfast," Luka called softly, closing the door.

"Here you are," Miku left the plate on the table next to Rin's bed.

"Well, I'm leaving, I've got classes," Luka told them while adding some honey to the tea. She left it next to the plate and headed for the door. "I hope you get better!" She shouted as she rushed to the mess hall to have her own breakfast.

"You are too kind," Rin gave a weak smile, the soup-filled spoon touching her lips as they parted to let her drink it.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a copy of the classes and homework. If you feel tired, I can do them for you," Miku offered and took her bag. "I'll come back during break to see how you are doing." Miku closed the door and left Rin alone.

"I'm lucky to have friends like these," Rin reflected as she drank some of the tea Luka had brought. After she finished her food and tea she covered threw the blanket back onto herself with as much strength an ill person like her could muster, and went to sleep.

One hour passed and she was woken up by the sound of the door being opened. She opened her eyes and saw his brother heading right at her.

"How did you get here?" Rin asked angrily.

"I told the receptionist lady I wanted to take care of my ill sister, and she let me pass," he replied, looking around the room.

"Shouldn't you be at classes?" Rin stared at him, confused.

"One or two classes are not important," He proclaimed confidently. He got closer to his sister, kissed her on the forehead and took the empty cup and plate to another table.

"Why are you doing this?" Rin asked, blushing and rubbing her forehead.

"I think it's just appropriate since we are siblings" He replied sitting in Miku's bed.

"So, this is where Hatsune-san lives, right? He said, making a perverted face. "If I get sick, will she take care of me too?" Len asked, closing his eyes, fantasizing.

"No, she won't," Rin replied coldly.

"Do you think you can make her go on a date with me?" Len was still deep in his fantasy.

"No way," Rin looked pretty annoyed by her brother's questions.

"I see…" He opened his eyes.

"Then, do you want to go out with me on Saturday?" He asked casually.

"Why are you asking me that?" Rin blushed and covered her face.

"I just want to have better relations with you, right now it seems that you hate me," He stared intensely at her.

"But I do hate you," Rin muttered, looking down. "You are a pervert."

"I swear I haven´t done anything to you," He was getting a bit irritated. "That's why I want you and me to do something on Saturday. Miku can come, of course."

After hearing that she knew he just wanted to get closer to Miku using her.

"Ok, then, me and Miku will go." Rin looked at him confidently.

Len looked surprised; he didn't expect Rin to say yes.

"Then, I hope you get better by Saturday, of course." He said, getting up from the bed. He kissed Rin in the same spot as before and headed for the door.

"I'll tell Hatsune-san you are getting better, so she doesn't have to worry" He called, smiling gently from the door.

"If you tell her that you visited me she will just get more worried," Rin muttered.

"You're right," He sighed sadly and closed the door leaving Rin alone.

Rin rubbed her forehead once again and laid on the bed, she was too tired to think about Saturday and how she was going to explain Miku that they were going out with him. She closed her eyes again and got asleep.

-Hours later-

* * *

><p>Miku was walking through the empty hallways of her school, it was break time and everyone was outside. She headed to her room to see how Rin was doing.<p>

"Hello, there!" Somebody touched her shoulder and made her turn around.

"L-len! Don't scare me like that!" She complained, pushing him away.

"I saw Rin a few hours ago, she is fine, no need to worry," Len noted, smiling at Miku.

"Y-you visited Rin? What did you do to her?" She shouted at him angrily.

"Do you have something against me?" He seemed hurt as his smile faded away.

"O-of course I do! What a silly question!" She blushed and looked another way.

"It must be because of Rin, right?" He questioned her.

"Well, yes," Miku kept avoiding his eyes.

"I wonder why she hates me so much..." He asked himself looking down.

Miku said nothing; she didn't want Len to feel bad, because she liked him. They way he never left her alone, the way he smiled and the way she never knew what was crossing his mind, but she had to avoid him because of Rin, who apparently had a bad relation with him.

"Lately, I've been trying to be a good brother, but she just keeps on avoiding me" Len sighed hardly.

"M-maybe I can help you!" Miku offered herself, stuttering. If Rin and Len got along then she would be able to be closer to him.

"Then, why don't you come with me and Rin on Saturday?" He asked her, the smile on his face reappearing.

"O-of course," Miku answered blushing. "W-wait, how do you plan to make her go with you?" She asked.

"I asked her before you, she said it was ok," He answered, leaving.

Miku also left for her room. She knocked on the door and saw Rin in bed sleeping.

"Wake up, Rin!" She shouted.

"Huh? Ah, Miku!" Rin stretched, yawning.

"It looks like you are fine now," She smiled at Rin.

"No, I'm not, I don't want to attend class tomorrow!" She cried, hugging Miku.

"Don't be lazy, come on, you look fine now," Miku pat her friend on her head.

"Ok mom, I'm coming..." Rin looked as if she was going to fall asleep again in any moment.

"Uh, yeah Rin, you see, Len told me we are going out on Saturday, right?"

After hearing that, Rin opened her eyes completely, looking surprised at Miku, who was blushing playing with her own hair trying to avoid her eyes.

"Yes, did he ask you to go with us?" She asked.

"Y-yes he did! W-what? You don't want me to go?" Miku asked shyly.

"Of course I do want you to go with us, but I was supposed to be the one who invited you" She replied.

"Ah, yes! Here it is," Miku added, handing Rin some notes.

"What is this?" Rin looked confused.

"I-I told you I was going to bring you the notes from class, you'd better copy this to your notebook!" Miku ordered firmly.

"But I wanted to sleep the whole day!" Rin cried, throwing the blankets onto herself again.

"That's not good, you know classes are important!" Miku argued.

Her efforts were useless, Rin was already sleeping. Miku packed her bag to get ready for the next few classes; she prepared another cup of tea for Rin for when she woke up, and left to her classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the second chapter.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Desperation

**Vocaloid School Stories – Chapter 3: Desperation **

"A date? Tomorrow?" Luka asked Rin and Miku, who were seated on a wooden bench.

"Sorry that we can't go to your house," Miku apologized to Luka, looking down. Her voice sounded upset.

"Y-yeah! But it's not a date!" Rin shouted.

"Come on, don't be shy, is it a double date? You can tell me," Luka chuckled at them.

"N-no it's not…" Miku blushed.

"So who are you going out with?" Luka inquired them looking intensely into Miku's eyes, she knew Miku wasn't good at lying.

The bell rang; Rin took Miku's arm and started running to class.

"Bye Luka, see you!" Rin called happily as they escaped, thankfully saved by the bell.

"Ah, those girls, they have no trust in me," Luka sighed, and walked to her classroom eating her sandwich along the way.

"Megurine-san! Hurry up or you will miss classes!" Luka noticed one of her classmates calling out to her, and rushed to the building immediately.

"Lily-san, you look happier than usual today," Luka told her classmate as they opened the door to their classroom.

"Huh? Really?" She made an awkward smile. "Must be because it's Friday," she explained.

"I see…" Luka muttered, taking her seat.

"And, you Luka, you look more down than usual, did something happen?" Lily asked back, worried.

"Ah, don't worry, Lily, I'm fine" Luka smiled at Lily.

"Has the teacher arrived?" Somebody asked

"Ah, Kaito!" Lily greeted a blue-haired guy seated behind her, eating an ice-cream.

"Oh, hello, Lily, Luka" He kept on licking.

"You were missing during first period, what happened?" Luka asked.

"I found out they don't sell ice-cream in this school, so I snuck out." He finished his ice-cream and threw the remains of it into the garbage can.

"Ah, Kiyoteru-sensei is here already" Lily called out, alerting the class.

Everybody got into their seat and started classes.

In class 1-B

"Meiko-sensei's classes are so boring," Rin muttered to herself and sighed. She was about to fall asleep, but was awakened by the loud ring of her own cell phone.

"Kagamine Rin-san, I thought I was clear at the beginning of the school year, NO CELL PHONES IN MY CLASS!" She grabbed Rin's cell phone from her hands and read the message:

-Do you have a pencil? I lost mine.

~Neru-

"_I thought girls these days talked about interesting things_" Meiko-sensei thought.

"Anyways, Akita-san, Kagamine Rin-san, go outside so you can share your pencil," their sensei chuckled at them. Everybody laughed, except Miku; of course, Len was especially amused with the scene. Rin, and Neru, who was another blonde girl with one-sided ponytail, walked outside of the classroom.

"You two better stay there until the bell rings," Meiko-sensei ordered and went back into the classroom.

"Neru," Rin called to her.

"What?" Neru replied, emotionless.

"I'm seated next to you! Why'd you send a message to borrow a pencil from me?" Rin freaked out, trying not to raise her voice.

"Because it's…cool, yeah," Neru replied.

"You..you don't seem to care about me" Rin was very annoyed

"Geez, don't freak out, Miku can explain it to you later, right?" Neru's comments were really void of emotions, she really didn't care.

"But I've bothered her way too much," Rin looked down, feeling like a burden to her own best friend.

"You are friends, she will understand, someday you'll pay your debt to her, too." Neru noted.

"I guess you are right," Rin felt better on the inside.

They waited some more minutes. The bell finally rang and Meiko-sensei went outside.

"Geez, girls, if you are going to send messages in my class at least set your phone to silent," Their sensei chided, heaving out a huge sigh, before walking through the corridors headed to class 1-C for the next lesson.

"Rin, Neru come in!" Miku called for them.

They went in and had their classes.

-Hours Later-

Miku and Rin were heading to their room as they saw Luka running towards them. There was another person with her.

"Miku, Rin" She called to them, panting.

"Ah, hello Luka, who is she?" Miku inquired, pointing to the blonde beside Luka.

"Ah, this is Lily from my class," She answered between pants, breathing hard. She wondered if her heartbeat would slow down at all.

"Nice to meet you, as Luka has already said, my name is Lily," The blonde introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hatsune Miku," Miku smiled at Lily.

"I'm Kagamine Rin, you can call me Rin," Rin giggled, putting hands behind her head.

"I hope we can be fri-" Lily started, but stopped talking when she saw Len, who now stood between Miku and Rin.

"W-who is he?" Lily asked nervously, pointing at Len. Her face became increasingly red with each passing second.

"Ah, he is Rin's twin brother, Kagamine Len" Luka said.

"_So __sexy __cute_" Lily thought. She suddenly had a nosebleed.

"A-are you ok? Lily!" Luka screamed, shaking Lily's shoulders. She made no reply, just continuing to nosebleed. "I'm taking her to the nurse, take care!" Luka called, leaving with Lily in her arms.

"That was weird," Len commented, confused. "Are you ready for tomorrow? I want you two in the city centre at 9am."

"What? 9am!" Rin shouted.

"Got any problem, lazy girl?" He asked.

Rin stared angrily at him. Miku interrupted their glaring contest, asking, "So, where are we going?"

Len looked at her and smiled softly, "Anywhere is fine as long as I'm with you."

Miku turned totally red and looked down, she was too embarrassed. Len ran his fingers through her hair and cupped her cheek with his free hand, staring intensely at her. They both blushed.

Rin hugged Miku from behind, interrupting the scene. "Hey, don't do those kind of things in front of me" She complained. Miku seemed upset.

"Um, well I've got homework to do, are you coming with me to the dorm, Rin?" the girl with teal-hair asked, quickly hiding her sadness.

"Not now, I want to talk a bit with Len," Rin said.

"Oh…ok, then." Miku walked back to their shared dorm slowly. Rin sounded really serious, and she was worried.

"What's the idea, flirting with her right in front of me?" Rin screamed in an angry tone as soon as Miku left.

"Sorry, she is just too lovely to be ignored," her brother smirked.

"Don't get close to her, you pervert," Rin threatened him.

"Are you sure you are doing the correct thing by telling her not get close to me?" He asked.

"Huh?" Rin looked puzzled.

"Are you retarded?" Len asked.

"What did you just call me?" She got really angry, about to punch him.

"I mean, you just don't notice Miku's real feelings," Len got closer to her face.

"W-what do you mean by that?" She asked, pushing his face away from her.

"You don't seem to get it, whatever," He turned around and left, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Rin stood in the hallway, looking down.

"I-I know what he meant by "her real feelings", it's just that… I want to protect her" She murmured to herself. She moved slowly outside from the classrooms building, and stood in front of her room's door, she opened it slowly and was greeted by Miku.

"Ah, Rin, you took longer than I expected!" Miku beamed brightly, glad that her best friend was back.

"Sorry, we were talking about tomorrow," Rin replied softly, walking towards her bed.

"Oh, yeah here are the notes from Meiko-sensei's class," Miku handed her open notebook to Rin.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," she smiled gratefully, opening her own notebook. Pencil lead scribbled against paper as Rin copied down the neatly-written notes into her notebook, full of messy handwriting.

"If you don't understand something, you can ask me about it," Miku offered.

"Miku, do you like Len?" Rin asked.

"W-what? Well, not exactly, I- I mean, um.." Miku blabbered on, stuttering everywhere.

"Come on, you can tell me, I won't get angry with you," Rin promised.

"Well, if we talk about appearance, you could say I like him, but…" She blushed "He is indeed a bit of a pervert, he also often gets in other people's conversations and I

usually see him with different girls everyday" She looked down, a bit sad.

"This is exactly why I don't want her to go out with you, youidiot," Rin thought.

"I see…are you excited for tomorrow?" Rin asked.

"Y-yes! I hope I can help you get along with him!" Miku smiled brightly and Rin smiled back at her, noticing how innocent her best friend's intentions were.

"You are so naïve, I can't imagine you going out with him," Rin murmured after a while, staring at her best friend.

"Did you say something?" Miku turned around.

"No, I didn't say anything." Rin lay on her bed and continued copying the notes.

After doing their homework and taking a bath, they set the alarm clock to 9am and slowly fell asleep.

**End of the third chapter**.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises

**Vocaloid School Stories –Chapter 4: Surprises**

**Miku P.O.V.**

-9am in the morning, Saturday.

I could hear our alarm clock ringing. I turned to the right side of the bedroom and saw that Rin was still sleeping; for some reason, Rin is not affected by the alarm's annoying beep. I am so jealous of her because of that. Len had told us he would meet us at 10am in the city center. I threw my favourite stuffed animal to her head.

"Hey, Rin, wake up!"

"Huh? Oh, it's bright already." Rin got out from her bed, she went towards the bathroom slowly, still yawning; I was surprised by how quickly she got up to her feet.

I grabbed some clothes and hurried to the bathroom before Rin went in. I closed the door, took off my clothes and took a shower.

**Rin P.O.V.**

Today was the day I had feared for a whole week. Why did I even accept to go with him? What could I have been thinking in that moment?

I sighed and lied again on my bed. The stuffed animal that she had thrown me fell to the floor. What was really bothering me was that Miku seemed so happy about going out with Len. For a moment, I thought about staying and leaving them go alone; if Miku liked Len, then why not let her be? Why was I even telling her to get away from him? I was deep in my thoughts when I noticed Miku had finished her shower.

"That was quick."

"That's because I want you to take one too, and it's already late!" Miku turned to see the clock.

"Did you just call me dirty?" I snatched her stuffed animal up off the floor and threw it into her stomach_._

"Aw, come on, don't take it too seriously! Just hurry up and take your shower, okay?" she said as she combed her hair.

"Okay, okay, but don't expect me to finish quickly," I said, taking the plainest clothes I could see from my closet. Len didn't deserve to see me wearing my finest clothes.

After showering, we headed to the bus station and took the one to the centralcity. It was already 10:20am; I couldn't wait to see Len's desperate face as we had arrived so late, heh. By the way, Miku seemed angry with me...

**Miku P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe she had done this to me; she had taken a 40-minute shower! Anyways, we got out from the bus when we arrived at the city center.

"He said we would meet in front of the fountain, right?" I asked Rin, who was looking around.

"Yep, there is the fountain." She pointed to a big, golden fountain.

She looked around a bit more, I also did, but we didn't seem to find him. I turned to see Rin who was totally red, probably because she was angry.

I sighed and took a seat on a bench next to the fountain; Rin headed for the drink machine and got my favourite juice.

"Here you are," she said, handing the drink to me, she sat next to me, she opened her juice can. "If that idiot doesn't arrive in 5 minutes, we will just leave without him!"

I smiled nervously at her; what else could I do? I knew she hadn't wanted to come, and I knew she only came because she didn't want me to stay alone with Len. I opened the juice can and started drinking.

"Hello Miku, Rin." I heard Len's voice from behind as he touched our shoulders—Rin spat out her orange juice in shock.

"Geez, Rin, what are you doing?" he asked, making fun of her.

"It's your fault, coming from behind and touching us without even warning!" Rin stood up, giving him the most evil glare I had ever seen in my whole life.

"Oh, I see, I didn't know you were such a chicken," he chuckled at her.

"Shut up, you idiotic brother!"

"Don't be like that, you are scaring Miku." He turned to see me, smiling gently. I blushed.

"Whatever, let's just go to wherever we're going, so I can return to my room as soon as possible."

"If you want to return as soon as possible, then why don't you just leave?" He looked angrily at her. This was getting serious—I didn't know what to say, I felt useless.

"Then I will just leave!" Rin said, storming off for the bus station.

"Please stay, Rin!" I shouted. She turned to see me, and walked back to my side.

"I-if you tell me to stay, then I will..." she whispered to me. I noticed she was blushing a bit.

Len smiled. He took our arms, and we began strolling around the city, everyone looking at us; we looked like a trio and Len seemed proud that people thought we were. I smiled embarrassedly at the people who were looking at us.

"What a jerk," Rin muttered.

**Len P.O.V.**

Miku's hand was so soft, so warm, and she looked so cute today! On the other hand, literally, Rin's hand was so cold and she was dressing as plain as a white sheet of paper. Rin's presence was bothering me, and although I wanted to keep my jolly personality, it was difficult with her glaringat me every second. I took them to a restaurant and promised I would pay for anything they ordered.

"Really?" Rin gave one of her evil smiles; I had a bad feeling in my wallet.

"Thank you, Len, but you don't have to do it, really." Miku smiled at me, as if she wanted me to insist on paying her bill.

"Okay, I won't" I said easily, looking at the menu they had just brought us. She looked a bit shocked, but if she had wanted me to pay, then why oppose in the first place? Rin looked extremely angry with me, like I could care.

"Ah, but you will still pay mine, right?" Rin asked.

"What a spoiled child you have become." I sighed. "Yes, I will."

"Rin..." Miku gave a sad look at my stupid sister.

"We have to go to the bathroom, right, Miku?" She took Miku's arm and headed to the bathroom.

"Don't forget to wash your hands," I shouted, wanting to bug them.

**Miku P.O.V.**

"That idiot, I'm going to kill him!" Rin stomped her feet to the bathroom's floor. "Don't worry Miku, I'll order what you want and give it to you, then the idiot will pay, just forget about him being a good guy!"

"Oh, okay," I said, a bit scared by her stomping.

"Let's make him suffer!" She smiled bravely at me, showing me her little trademark fang. I smiled back at her.

We got out from the bathroom just in time to see Len flirting with one of the waitresses.

"You idiot, just get back to the table!" Rin shouted, pulling him by his ear and walking him to the table.

"What's up with you?" he asked, annoyed and rubbing his sore ear once she finally let go of it.

"You shouldn't be flirting in front of us" Rin roared and crossed her arms.

"Miku, did you get jealous?" he turned to see me and asked confidently.

I looked down, since I didn't want him to see that I blushed. The whole date continued on just like this: Len constantly flirting on random girls, Rin freaking out and punching him and I could only watch them fight. I wanted them to get along but this wasn't going very well...it wasn't as if I was putting much effort into it, though. We noticed it was already dusk, so we decided to go back to the school. We walked through the empty, dark alleys of the city. It felt very creepy, but being with Len somehow made me feel safer. Rin was attached to my arm, making it difficult to walk.

As we passed through the school's big gates we saw two guys fighting; a purple-haired one and the other one had blue hair.

"You idiot, don't you dare talk to her ever again!" the purple-haired boy shouted, attacking the blue-haired one with a sharp katana.

"You are the one who shouldn't talk to her! Stop stalking her, you sexual harasser!" The blue-haired guy was completely unarmed so he was just trying to avoid attacks, but the purple-haired individual was very fast, so his efforts to evade were useless, his shoulder and chest were brutally slashed, while blood

We both hid behind Len, who was watching the fight with an amused face. He started walking towards them.

"No, wait, Len!" I shouted to him, but he ignored me and continued walking to them. The purple-haired guy turned to see him.

"Who are you?" He towered over Len in an intimidating way. "Stay out from this fight or I'll cut you in two!" The purple-haired one shouted, threatening him with his katana with fierce eyes.

"L-Len!" the blue-haired one said weakly as he was lying on the school's wet grass with many wounds.

"Len? Kagamine Len?" The purple haired guy looked at him as if he was scared. Len just nodded, smiling brightly. The purple-haired individual suddenly raced towards the dorms.

"Len, what are you doing here?" the blue haired guy asked, as if he was in the border of death.

"Now, now, don't force yourself to talk, Kaito-kun," Len said. He carried him and started walking.

"I don't get any of this!" Rin shouted as we walked to the infirmary.

'"Who was the girl you were talking about?" I asked the Kaito guy. He didn't respond—he looked far too weak to answer me, I realised.

"There's no need to ask him. I bet Megurine Luka was the one they were fighting for," Len said as I opened the school's door for him.

"Huh? Luka-chan?" Rin asked, surprised. She walked in front of him and stopped us.

"Luka-chan is being stalked by that guy?" she asked, after realizing what Len had just said. I looked at Kaito and then at Len.

"Many things happen in just one year. Megurine-san is one year older than you, right?" He continued walking through the school's hallways, supporting Kaito as he seemed to be passing out.

Rin started thinking, but she didn't really seem to understand very well what Len had said.

"Anyways, why did he run after seeing you?" I asked him. He ignored me and continued walking, we finally arrived to the infirmary, he laid Kaito's wounded body carefully on one of the white beds.

"What has happened to him?" the nurse asked, watching Kaito's body full of cuts.

"Ah, he got in a fight." Len kept on smiling even though the nurse seemed worried.

"Was he attacked with a knife? Did you see how it happened?" the nurse kept on inquiring us.

"He was attacked with a katana," I told her.

"A katana? Don't tell me it was Gakupo again!" she said angrily, almost shouting.

"Yep, it was him, again," Len said.

The nurse looked down, and started to work on Kaito's injuries. We left the school building and went to the school's garden, as we had done our part, but something wasn't right at all. I wanted to ask Len about who exactly this guy Gakupo was and what relation he had with Luka, and why he attacked Kaito. But, knowing Len, he surely wouldn't tell us—I guess asking Luka was the best way to know, but asking him was worth a try.

"Hey Len?"

"Yes, Miku-chan?"

"Who is Gakupo, exactly?" I asked him shyly.

"Ah, him? He is just a crazy sempai from class 2-B who is obsessed with your pink-haired friend." He sat on one of the school's benches and Rin and I sat on either side of him

"So he is Luka's stalker?" Rin asked him, puzzled; she looked pretty interested.

"It's weird that you have never seen him; his appearance is difficult not to notice!" He chuckled at us.

"Whatever." Rin looked angrily to another side, crossing her arms.

"I bet he is a short-fused person," I noted.

"Either way, just don't get close to him," he said as he stood up and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I hope we can hang out another day like this, Miku!" he shouted happily.

"Um, okay," I looked down, blushing.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Rin looked angrily at him.

"How can I forget my dear and annoying sister?"

He got closer to us and kissed me on the cheek, then he left for the boy's dorms.

"What's up with him? Kissing you like that! I'll kill him in class on Monday!" Rin seemed annoyed at me. The only thing I could do was blush, but I felt really happy that he had kissed me. We headed for the dorms, and even though it was just 8:16pm, we went to sleep; today had been a really tiring day.

**End of the fourth chapter**


	5. Chapter 5: Sempai

**Vocaloid School Stories-Chapter 5: Sempai**

**Luka P.O.V.**

I was deep in my sleep, my dream was rather happy; I was with my friends in a colorful garden, eating cake. My sweet dream was interrupted by the clock's alarm.

"Luka, why did you set the alarm clock? Today is Sunday, you know," said my roommate, Lily, covering her ears with her pillow.

"Ah, sorry, I like waking up early." I got up from the bed and turned off the alarm.

"You are really strange," she moaned as took her pillow from her ears and put it below her head.

"Look who is talking!," I said proudly.

Lily was already asleep by the time I finished my sentence so she didn't answer-it was better that way, she can get pretty aggressive sometimes. I turned to see the clock; it was 6 am.

"I think it's way too early…" I muttered to myself, trying not to wake up Lily.

I tried to fall back asleep again, but I couldn't. I turned to see Lily, who had her whole body under the blankets. Lily wasn't a very good roommate, she always takes my underwear when hers are dirty or she calls her friends over until the dorm adviser manages to make them leave. She is also a very disordered and dirty person, but still, I liked her.

I took the book that was over my desk, sat on my bed and I read until 10 am. I had almost finished the book, when I saw Lily had woken up.

"Good morning," I said gently, closing my book.

"Oh, hey, bookworm," she chuckled.

"Shut up," I said angrily, taking off my pink pajamas.

"How cruel." She laughed and stretched her body.

"Let's go to the cafeteria, it should be already open by now," I said, getting into my casual attire; a sleeveless, white mini dress and black boots.

"Okay! Just let me change and comb my hair." After she finished her sentence, she jumped out from her bed and hurried to the bathroom before I could go in.

"Whatever…" I sighed.

We got ready and set out for the cafeteria at 10:40; Lily takes a lot of time combing her messy long hair.

As we opened the door I saw Miku and Rin seated with some of their classmates; I headed towards their table.

"Good morning," I bowed at them.

"Oh, good morning Luka-sempai…" Miku was looking a bit down.

"Hey, Luka-chan," Rin smiled happily.

"Oh my gosh! You are Megurine Luka-sempai?" A blonde-haired girl seated at their table with a one-sided ponytail covered her mouth in excitement.

"For real?" Another girl seated to the left of the blonde with her hair tied like drills also covered her mouth in amaze.

"Wow, Luka! I didn't know you were famous!" Rin giggled.

"Huh? You didn't know that Luka-sempai is an idol?" the blonde-haired girl screamed, amazed.

"Luka-sempai is the best from her class and she is also the captain of the Kendo club!" the drill girl said excitedly.

I laughed nervously; I knew I had some fans, but…

"Hey! Don't act as if I'm not here!" Lily complained, crossing her arms.

"Oh, yeah! Miku, Rin, you already know her, right?" I grabbed Lily's shoulder and smiled at the girls.

"Uh, yes…" Miku said, sweat dropping.

"What was your name again?" Rin asked carelessly.

Lily's face became blank.

"Oh! Now I remember! You are the strange girl that fainted because of a hemorrhage!" Rin said happily.

"Ah, yes! Your name was… Lindys?" Miku asked naively.

"It's Lily…" she said quietly with a shocked face.

"Right!" Rin gave her a thumbs-up sign.

"My name is Akita Neru!" the blonde girl said and stretched out her arm to me for a handshake.

"And I am Kasane Teto!" She also held her hand out at me. I gave both of them my hands, shook, and then Lily and I took a seat with them.

When we finished breakfast, Neru and Drills went to their dorm and Lily said she would go hang out with some friends.

"Hey, Miku, Rin, we should go take a stroll on the school gardens, today is such a nice day!" I invited them happily.

"Oh, yes, but we must do something first." Miku smiled at me and got up from the table.

"Really?" Rin asked, confused.

"Yes, we must visit **that** person." Miku smiled stiffly.

"Ah, yes!" Rin got up, quickly. "Sorry Luka, we'll see you in the main school entrance in an hour." She bowed and they both left.

"I wonder what they are up to," I muttered and looked down.

I tried to walk outside, but there were still many people in the cafeteria, so it was difficult to walk. As I tried to make my way through the ocean of students, I overheard something some girls were talking about.

"For real?"

"Yeah, they say he was sent to the infirmary."

"Knowing Gakupo, Kaito must be really hurt right now…"

My chest started aching.

"Kaito…" I muttered and scurried to the entrance. I started running the fastest I could towards the infirmary.

"Where are you going?" I heard someone say behind me. I stopped and turned to see who it was.

"You…" I said, looking at the purple haired individual right in front me.

"It's dangerous to run in the hallways," he said, turning away.

"Wait!" I screamed loudly to stop him.

"Yes?" He turned his face to see me.

"What did you do to Kaito?" I said with sudden tears rolling over my cheeks.

"I just taught him a lesson," he said quietly.

"You idiot! He is my friend! I hate you!" I shouted to him and started racing towards the infirmary again.

I kept on running, and when I finally arrived I slammed the infirmary's door open and saw Kaito laying down on a hospital cot, sleeping and full of wounds. Miku and Rin were seated next to his bed.

"Luka-sempai? What are you doing here?" Miku turned to ask me with a surprised face.

"This is the person you had to visit?" I asked them coldly, looking down.

"Luka-chan, we will explain this to you outside," Rin said, taking me out from the infirmary.

They walked me to the school gardens; we took a seat on one of the wood benches, near the rose maze; called like that because it was full of roses and it was easy to get lost.

"What are you going to explain me?" I asked them with tears in my eyes. They both looked down.

"Tell me!" I screamed angrily at them.

"You see, yesterday, when we returned from hanging out, we saw a guy named Gakupo attacking Kaito... He was screaming something about leaving someone alone," Miku explained. My eyes, red from crying turned big as plates."We managed to stop the fight, but… he had already been slashed by a katana many times, so we took him to the infirmary."

Rin said, patting my back, "It was already late and we didn't know he was a friend of yours, that's why we didn't tell you."

"Ah! But don't worry! The nurse said he will be alright by Tuesday!" Miku said happily, trying to calm me down.

"I see, sorry for freaking out earlier," I apologized.

"Don't worry, it must have been very shocking," Miku said.

"Yes, right now you shouldn't worry! He will be alright soon!" Rin smiled happily.

_"Telling them the truth won't be a good idea, I don't want them to get involved with Gakupo and my past..._"I thought.

"Now we should go to the rose maze! I have never gone in!" Rin said excitedly, getting up from the bench.

"And while we are there you girls can tell me who was your date last night," I laughed.

"We told you it's a secret!" Miku giggled.

"Aw, come on, tell me!" I begged Miku.

"NEVER!" Rin screamed angrily. I laughed hard at her reaction.

"Wow Luka, you change your emotions really quickly, a moment ago you were crying," Miku noted.

"That's because both of you are so cute!" I said and pulled the both to a hug.

"Hey, let me go!" Rin said, trying to get off me.

"Luka-san, you are hugging us very hard; it's difficult to breath," Miku said.

"Sorry, sorry," I apologized, I still didn't release them.

"LET ME GO!" Rin screamed.

I stopped hugging them and had a good laugh, and then we went into the maze. It was so fun, I wish I could stay like this with them forever…

**End of the fifth chapter.**


End file.
